George
by mynamewastakenagain
Summary: Follow Brittany as she goes through her last tortuous year at McKinley. AU. G!P
1. Chapter 1

_Hi George, that's your name now. My name is Brittany S. Pierce. You are a journal that I got from my mom. She said you were a diary, but I think you have more of a journal feel. She also told me that when I get frustrated, or just want to talk, that I could come to you, tell you my problems, and you wouldn't judge me like everyone else._

_I guess I should tell you a little about myself so you know what to expect when I come to you._

_I'm a senior and I go to McKinley High School. Where if you're not on top, try your best to stay in the middle. I wish I had the choice to stay in the middle, but it's hopeless. Ever since this incident where I was pantsed and everyone saw what I had down stairs, it's a penis just in case you couldn't understand the analogy George, my life has sucked. That was back when I was in the 5__th__ grade._

_The world can be a cold, cruel, place- or at least this small town can be anyway. I hate it here! The minute your business comes to light everyone know about it the next day. Everyone thought I was a boy or they called me a freak. Thank God I had Santana there to cheer me up a little._

_I'm going into my seventh year of torment, and then after that I'm going to UCLA on a possible dance scholarship. I was thinking about going to Juilliard, but one day while I was walking to class, I heard one of the teachers talking about LA. From what I gather from that conversation is that no one judges you there. Even if I don't get into the college I'll still go. No one, except for my mom and the guidance counselor, knows of my plans to move there. _

_I should tell you about Santana. I could probably fill you up with all my thoughts about Santana and it wouldn't have scratched the surface of everything I knew about her, so I'll summarize it for you._

_Santana Lopez is the classic definition of a Bitch. Her words, not mine. Well I use to think she wasn't one until the middle of our junior year. She is also the definition of beauty, this time they were my words and hers. We have been best friends since she moved to Lima, one year after the incident. We were starting middle school now._

A young Brittany was in one of the bathroom stalls crying, in the least active part of the school, when she heard someone come in. She quickly tried to stop crying, but couldn't help the hiccups that came out. She thought one of the kids that were making fun of her followed her into the restroom. Still in an effort to stay quiet, she couldn't help but to let out a choked sob. The sound of footsteps coming closer brought her out of thoughts.

Brittany held her breath when she saw that they had stopped in front of her stall.

"Hey!" A voice yelled, which caused Brittany to jump, followed by some knocking on the door, "Come out here."

"P-Please…leave m-me alone", Brittany replied in a broken voice as more tears ran down her face.

"Are you okay?" The voice asked in a softer more concerned. Hearing no response, the voice came to the conclusion that she needed an adult, "Wait, I'll go get a teacher."

Brittany quickly opened the door just in time to catch the hand of the voice, who turned out to be a small Latina with long black hair, "No, you don't have to. They already know where I am if they need me." She practically screamed.

The Latina stood there stunned by the person holding onto her and turned to face them, "You don't have to worry kid, I won't." The Latina watched as the blonde let go of her and began her way back to the stall, "How come you're going back in there?"

"It's the only place in this school where I know that no students pass…well until you showed up." The blonde explain, "This is like my safe place."

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean by…" She trailed off when she noticed that she has never seen this girl before. "You're not from here, are you?"

The Latina shook her head," I moved here a few days ago. The name's Santana Lopez and you can wear it out because I like when people say my name." She concluded.

Brittany a small smile on her face after Santana's introduction, "I like your name Santana. It's very pretty like you."

Santana had the faintest tint of red on her cheeks after hearing Brittany's comment," Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" She asked slightly embarrassed.

"It's Brittany."

"Okay Brittany, will you be a good friend help me find my classes? This school is like a freaking maze or something" Santana asked digging into her pocket to get her schedule.

"You're my friend?"

"Yeah." Santana confirmed slightly confused. "Why do you sound so surprised?" She asked hand her the schedule.

"No reason." She looked down at the schedule and smiled, "We have the same classes."

"That's good, come on let's go." Santana made her way to the door when she noticed Brittany wasn't following. "Brittany what's wrong?"

She hesitates considering if she should tell Santana or not, "It's just that there was a reason I was in here in the first place." She paused for a bit," The kids, they all make fun of me and I couldn't take it."

Santana came up to Brittany and took her hand in hers, "Don't worry about what they say and if they make you sad, then I'll take care of them." She said smiling and pulling Brittany with her, "I promise." Brittany returned the smile and followed her out.

Brittany showed the way to the class they were supposed to be in, which was History. When they got to the door, Brittany seemed hesitant to go in, but with a reassuring squeeze from Santana, before she let go of her hand, she opened the door and met with stares that made her uncomfortable.

Santana, sensing Brittany's discomfort got annoyed," Why is everyone looking at us like they have never seen anyone walk through a door before!" After a few moments of silence she looked around and saw two empty desks in the back corner. She gets Brittany's attention and points to the desks.

They made their way to their sit and it wasn't even a second after they sat down when a boy with a Mohawk turned to Brittany. "Hey Brian." He mocked, "What took you so long to get to class?" Brittany put her head down on the desk. "Hey freak I asked you a question!"

She kept her head down trying to keep from crying. "Don't call her a freak, Jerk." She heard Santana yell. "If anything you're the freak, I mean what kind of hair cut is that? Did your mom forget to cut off the middle part or something?"

"There is nothing wrong with my hair!"

"You keep telling yourself that."

"I see you're new here so let me explain something. Brian-"

"It's Brittany." Santana cut in.

The boy ignored the interruption, "Has a boy part."

Brittany lifted her head to see Santana's reaction, and to her surprise she looked like she was annoyed," Is that all?!" She threw her hands. "That guy over there has boobs, but I don't see anyone calling him Felicia." She looked over to Brittany and saw tiny smirk on her face.

"Now since you're new to how I work, let me explain something." She said mocking the boy, getting out of her seat and getting in the boy's face, "Britt over there is my friend and if I find out you made her sad, I'll make you sad. If you make her cry, I'll make you cry. Finally if you hurt her, I. Will. Hurt. You." She poked him in the chest with her last four words. "Got it?" The boy nodded furiously. She looked all around the classroom, "Go around telling everyone that because the same goes for all of you!"

She went back to her seat just as the teacher came. Brittany stared at her in amazement. Wow that was so cool, she thought. As soon as the bell for class to end rung, Brittany jumped up from her seat and gave Santana a tight hug. "Oh gosh, Santana, you were so amazing. Thank you."

"You're my friend now. Friends cheer and stand up for each other." She explained melting into the hug.

_That was the best day of my young life. It didn't stop completely, but it was toned down a little. She was the only one who hasn't make fun of me or insult me- without being mean about it._

_I know what you're thinking George. You want to know what changed my mind about Santana. It's not like we still aren't friends. It's just I might have done something wrong and she won't tell me what I did. I think it might have something to do with my girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. She is really pretty and she reminds me a lot of Santana, temper wise. She moved to McKinley at the beginning of junior year. We became friends around Halloween and a month after she suddenly asked me to be her girlfriend. I was honestly surprised because she was a lesbian, she knew about my thing too. I told Santana after I was sure it wasn't a prank or something._

Santana was leaning against a locker, in an empty hallway, when a hazel-eyed girl came up to her, "Get off my locker Lopez."

"Not until you answer some questions for me." She answered narrowing her eyes as the girl came closer.

The girl smiles as she placed her hand on Santana's hip, "The answer is yes, Santana. I will have sex with you." The Latina eyes widened when the girl pressed her body against hers, "I knew you acting like a bitch was a ploy to push me away and now you can't help yourself anymore." She whispered into her ear.

The minute Santana felt her lips on her neck, she pushed the girl away. "What the hell Quinn, I don't want to have sex with you!" She yelled. "You are Brittany's girlfriend, what are you thinking? "

"So she told you then." Santana nodded, "Then yes she is and for what I was thinking…" Quinn trailed off looking up and down Santana's body with a smirk on her face, "I think you can figure that out, along with my intention." Santana grabbed Quinn by the front of her uniform and slammed her against the lockers, "I'm more of a nice and slow type of girl, though I must say. I have never been more turned on, than I have, right now."

"Look you are a Brittany's first girlfriend, so I'm holding back by not ending you right now. You don't look at other girls while you're with her."

"I don't see her."

"Oh you think I'm playing some sort game", The Latina laughed mirthlessly.

"I certainly do because I thought something like this would happen. You're just playing at being the caring best friend when you're really just in love with Brittany and you're afraid because she might not love you back." Santana slowly took her hands away from Quinn," And to save you the sorrow of thinking does she love me or does she not, I asked if she ever thought anything else of you. She said she never really thought about it."

The Latina had her head down as she listened. Quinn put her hand on her shoulder, "Hey if you ever want to move on then call me. I would gladly leave Brittany. She did the grossest thing while we were making out once…" She said knowing it would get the Latina.

"I would never do that to her." She growled out leaving.

_Quinn is nice when she wants to be, like Santana. One time when we were kissing, things got heated. We're on my bed and she on top of me grinding into me, which was nothing new. I still didn't really know what to do so I matched my hips to her movements._

_For some reason my thought went to what Quinn said about Santana being anything more than my best friend. The more I kept thinking about, the more I kept thinking about kissing her, and doing this with her instead of Quinn._

_After that all I could think about was Santana and kissing her and my pants got tighter. It was the first time I had felt something like that. It was one of the most amazing things I have ever felt._

_With my mind plagued with this new feeling and Santana, I topped Quinn and trailed kisses down her neck. I heard her let out a gasp as I slid my hand up her shirt. I closed my eyes, when I felt her hand begin to move around, imagining if it were Santana. The next thing I knew, my hips started bucking and my pants were feeling sticky._

_God, that was embarrassing!_

_I quickly got off of her and told her she should go home. She assured that everyone has done something like that at least once, before she left and said that it was okay. I've never told anyone else that but I trust you George._

_I don't think Santana likes Quinn at all. I thought all the Cheerios got along. Every time she's not forced to stay in the same room as Quinn, she makes up an excuse to leave and with that she stopped talking to me less and less. She has barely said two words to me over the summer…I miss her. I even made her a card and Lord Tubbington helped. The card is a picture of a unicorn with Santana's face on it, it says: I miss my favorite unicorn. I was going to send the card through the mail, but I don't know how to do that._

_(I haven't seen Quinn either, she went to some summer camp, and I don't miss her as much as I miss Santana. That seems strange don't you think.)_

_I guess I can give it to her at the first day school tomorrow…Hang on, George, my mom is calling._

_George! You'll never guess who was down stair. It was Santana! She's here right now, in my room, isn't that exciting? You can sit here on the bed and listen to us just in case, so I want have to re-explain what happened._

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana asked sitting on the bed next to Brittany.

"I'm telling George what's going to happen." She said putting journal down, "George is my journal were I can vent my frustrations and not be judge. I spent the last two hours writing in for what is to be expected."

"You can always come to me and I won't judge you." Santana said feeling a little betrayed.

"I usually would, but you were kind of ignoring me for the past few months. My mom got me George today and it helps." She jumped off her bed and got a box," Speaking of which, Lord Tubbington and I made you this." She said taking the card out and holding out for Santana to take.

"What do you mean I've been ignoring you?" Santana asked in annoyed voice. "If anything I have been even more caring than usual. I stopped all the assholes that were going to do something to you. If that was neglect, then I would hate to see what would happen if I don't try at."

Brittany frowned at what she heard. She couldn't believe all the trouble she was causing Santana, and here she was thinking she was a bitch. Brittany thought about all the years that Santana has taken care of her. She been doing such a good job, she thought. Her mind came to one solution. "I think you should stop then."

"What are you talking about Britt?"

"You can stop now. It's our senior year you shouldn't spend it protecting me." Brittany said smiling at the idea, "You can finally have a fun year. You can go on dates, parties, and other stuff like that."

"Are you saying you don't need me?!" Santana yelled scaring Brittany a little. She stood up from Brittany's bed and began to pace the around the room. "Did Fabray put you up to this? She doesn't want me around you so she came up with this excuse?"

"No it's nothing like that and besides it's not like you're not going to stop being my best friend because I'm telling you to stop. We have one more year together I think I can take care of myself for one year."

"Britt I can't just stop! You're my best friend. Who will help you when- wait let me guess Girlfriend Fabray", Santana said with disgust.

"I was actually thinking of breaking things off with Quinn." Brittany said quietly. I would have to do it at some time in the year, she thought.

Santana turned her back to her trying to hide the big smile on her face," When?"

"Some time during the first week of school."

Maybe I have a chance just yet, Santana thought. She turned to face Brittany and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I just worry about you." She let go and made her way to the door," See you at school."

_She didn't take the card._

Just as Brittany wrote that sentence Santana came back through the door, "Sorry I forgot to get the card you made."

After Santana got the card and left, with a smile on her face, she wrote down_…Never mind. Santana never fails to make me smile. She left in a really big hurry for some reason…_

_X_

_Oh God, George, You'll never believe what a week I've had. Nothing happened, it was totally amazing. I wonder if it can keep up for the rest of the year. I was sort of dreading having to break up with Quinn, seeing how all those movies and shows ended with breakups. It didn't and I'm really happy for that. I think Santana was even happier than I was._

The day started out with Brittany getting a ride from Santana to school. "I'm a little nervous Santana." Brittany admitted. Santana slammed her foot on the gas pedal and swerved into oncoming traffic, "Oh my God! What are you doing?!" she screamed pulling on the wheel to get them back on their side of the road.

Santana slowed the car down to the speed limit," Are you still nervous?" Brittany shook her head. If anything she was scared out of her mind, "That's good. You don't have anything to be worried about. We have all the same classes so I'll be there with you." She said as she smiled.

"I know you'll be there for me but I can't help feeling…" Santana started to turn then wheel back into oncoming traffic, "Okay! I get it just stop already!" Brittany was so glad when they finally made it to school.

Throughout the day nothing happened until it was time for lunch, that's when she found Quinn lip locked with a short brunette. She found them in the glee room. She watched them for five minutes before leaving.

Brittany went to the auditorium and sat in the middle of the back row. "Britt." She looked up to see Santana coming towards, "I thought we were having lunch together, but you never showed."

"I was looking for Quinn."

"Oh."

"Good news is that I found her. Bad news is that I found her…making out with that short, Jewish, girl from the glee club." Santana sat next to her and pulled her into a hug. "I'm not sad but you can keep hugging me." She said smiling as she settled into the crook of Santana's neck. "Sorry for missing lunch."

"It's fine."

"Do you think it's weird that I'm not sad about finding out my girlfriend was cheating on me?"

"It would be if you had actually liked her, but from the way you're reacting it doesn't seem like you had any sort of attraction towards her." Santana felt her nodded in understanding, "Let's say if I were you're girlfriend and you saw me doing that, you would cry then right?"

Brittany shook her head, "That wouldn't happen Santana because you would never cheat on me, like I would never cheat on you." Santana was about to say something about that when the bell rung. She Brittany get up," Time for class."

They were in their last class of the day and Brittany knew that Santana had Cheerio practice and couldn't take her home. Santana did offer to take her home. Last time she did that coach Sylvester got mad and Brittany doesn't want to get Santana in trouble. "Could you do me a favor and tell Quinn that…you know."

"Yeah I got it." After that they went their separate ways.

"Oh Fabray, I got some news for I got for you." Santana sung as she saw Quinn come into the locker room. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't happy to be doing this.

"So you're taking me up on my offer of leaving Brittany for us."

Santana laughed as she got closer to the girl," Hell no, Bitch, Brittany is kicking you're sorry ass to the curb." Quinn had an expression of disbelief on her face, "Don't believe me, do you? Well it doesn't matter because it's happening. She caught you whoring around with Little Miss Streisand."

"I'm very sure that I can explain that it was some sort of misunderstanding."

"Still doesn't matter she was planning on breaking up with you sometime this week anyway, you just gave her a reason to do it quicker." Santana walked past Quinn, bumping into her shoulder, out of the locker room.

"Don't think that just because she is single now, means that you can have her. I'm the only one who can have you, Santana."

_After the first day every day was magically drama free. I think the best thing out of this week is how huggy and clingy Santana has gotten. I wonder what brought that on._

_X_

_Today is Saturday and Santana is coming over for a sleep over. I got my Pjs on. Popcorn and movie are ready, and tissues. Santana can get a little weepy during the very emotional parts of the movie. I have noticed that I write a lot about Santana. I guess that means that…Oh that's my mom telling me Santana's here. I'll finish this sentence later._

Santana came into the room and saw Brittany writing in her book, "You think one day I can read that book."

"I-I don't know Santana."

"Don't worry, Britt. Let's get our movie on." Santana got on the bed and curls into Brittany's side.

After the movie, three and half bowls of popcorn, and many, many, tissues, they were lying in bed facing each other in a comfortable silence. Brittany was the on to break it.

"I know that it's only been a week of you not taking care of me but I bet you got a few people around your finger, maybe even your whole hand."

"No Britt I don't have any people like that." She laughed, "I do however can't get this one person off my mind. I constantly think nice things about them. I smile at my thoughts about them. I like them a lot."

"I sure you can get them, all you have to do is use that Lopez Charm."

"Lopez Charm?"

"Yeah, it works on everyone."

"Everyone?" Brittany nodded. Santana got an idea and scooted closer to her, staring into her eyes. "Tell me what's so charming about me?"

Brittany giggled, "What's not charming? You're the most beautiful person in my eyes from your eyes to your smile. You're nice, funny, smart, amazing, and wonderful. You're everything that anyone could want."

**I constantly think nice thing about them.**

_**I guess that means that…**_

"You really think so." She whispered getting as close as possible resting their foreheads together.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered getting lost in Santana's eyes as she smiled

**I smile at my thoughts about them.**

_**I guess that means that…**_

Santana's eyes trailed down to Brittany's lip. Brittany did the same with Santana's lips. "Are you still sure it works on everyone?"

"Of course, it might have more of an effect on some than others." Brittany smiled as she leaned forward.

"That's what I was going." Santana said moving her hands to cup Brittany's face to kiss her. It was short but all the emotions were there, "I want you to be my girlfri-", Brittany cut her off with a kiss.

**I like them a lot.**

_**I guess that means that…**_

"Okay."

_I like Santana a lot._

_I bet you're thinking that was predictable, aren't you George?_


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to clear things up. Everything in italics is Brittany writing in George the Journal. Everything else not in italics is actual events. Brittany won't be there for all the events so the italic writing won't be in tune with the events. For example, in the last chapter Brittany thinks Quinn is like the nicest person when really she could care less about Brittany. Think of it like Scrubs with J.D.'s voice overs.**

* * *

_Hi George, today was the first day that Santana is my girlfriend. I'm really excited, but I do have some worries about that. What if I'm not a good girlfriend? How can I make her feel like she's the only girl in the world, the only I deserve? (I get all my romantic advice from TV, music, and movies, if you thought that last line sounded familiar.) What if this whole relationship thing ruins what we had before? I would have rather kept my best friend than ruin anything._

_I was sitting up in bed that morning when I was thinking about all of that. Without me knowing Santana must have woken up and saw that I had my worry face on, that's what she calls it._

_She pulled me down, by my shirt, on top of her and kissed me. She told to stop worrying. Everything is fine and we'll be fine._

_I like that method of her calming me down, much more than when we are in the car, because with that one kiss all my worries were gone._

_Kissing Santana is like kissing a cloud that likes to kiss you back. Her soft pouty lips are like wow! _

_I wished that I could have stayed the whole day by Santana's side but she got called away for Cheerio practice for lunch._

"I really wish you could stay here longer." Brittany whined. She was sitting on her bed watching Santana getting ready to go.

"You don't know how much I want to stay here with you." Santana finished packing her bag and sat next to Brittany, "I really just want to spend the whole day with you and I would but if Sue finds out that one of her Cheerios skipped to be with their girlfriend…" They both smiled at each other, "She would make their life a living Sue. She said that is worse than hell. I'll try my best to come back to see you, okay?"

Brittany nodded her head and they both got up from the bed and left to go to the front door, "I'll miss you…girlfriend." She smiled bashfully.

Santana matched her smile and pulled her closer for a hug wrapping her arms around her neck. "I'll miss you too girlfriend." She leaned up to give her a chaste kiss on the lips, afterwards she left.

_I told my mom about Santana and me soon after we left. I'll tell you bit about my mom since I didn't do that with the introduction._

_My mom is not really my mom but I call her mom because she is my mom. Does that make since? You see I was adopted so that might clear that up a little._

_Mom is like really overprotective of me but not to the point of smothering. I love my mom. She teaches me all kinds of things like: How to dance, cook, clean, somewhat drive, and do hair. Hair like weave, tracks, braids, kinky twists, the works of hair styling. _

_My mom is black by the way, a strong independent black woman who don't need no man. *snap* She told me I have to snap my finger every time after I hear or say that sentence._

_Her name is Mercedes Jones and she is currently dating some guy named Sam. They look cute together. I'll tell you more about Sam later._

Brittany walked into and found Mercedes sitting at the kitchen table reading a book, "Mom I have something to tell you."

"Oh Lord, you got Quinn pregnant didn't you?" slammed her book closed and stood up from the table," Well you are going to have to take responsibility for this 'cause I ain't raising no babies! You go out know and go get a job so you can-"

Brittany cut her off before she got too far into her rant, "Mom that's not what I was going tell you! I'm still a virgin and I broke up with Quinn."

"Child you almost gave me a heart attack." She breathes out, laughing a bit. She went and sat down at the table and patted the chair next to her, "Tell Mama what you want."

Brittany tried her best to hold back her giggles. She always found it funny how Mercedes could change her mood so quickly, "It about me and Santana…were dating and she's my girlfriend." She looked at the table when the look of happiness on her mom's face.

"It's about time! Took you about five years but I'm still happy for you." Rubbing Brittany's shoulder, "Just remember…"

"Don't get her pregnant 'cause you ain't taking care of no babies."

_She is really set on me not having children when I'm still in high school._

_Santana texted me that she couldn't come back to my house cause her mom and dad had to go to the hospital for some type of party. I was pretty sad until Lord Tubbington decided to cheer me up. He looked at the radio so he wanted music to be played. I turned it on and to my surprise he started twerking! That really cheered me up, it was so funny._

_X_

_Another week of school has gone by and still nothing has happened, well aside from me doing more couple stuff with Santana and to the fact that everyone knows that Santana is my girlfriend now and flirt with her, mainly Puck, in front of me. Before when we were friends, it bothered me. Now she is my girlfriend, I'm pissed off._

Brittany was at Santana's locker holding her hand as she got her books, "You being left handed really does come in handy for stuff like this." Santana smiles as she swinging their hands. She gets her books and closes her locker, "Let me get those for you." Brittany offered. All of her books were in her book bag she carries around.

"Britt you don't have to carry my books."

"I do, Santana, I do or people will think I'm a jerk and then they won't ship Santittany anymore! Unless I have that whole I'm a jerk in public but behind closed doors I'm just the kindest soul in existence. "

Santana gave the blonde a confused then realization hit her," Honey, this isn't a TV show where people are rooting for us to be together." That's only in my mind, she thought. "I'm pretty sure our name would be Brittana anyway."

Brittany blocked out everything and focused on the one word that mattered, "You called me Honey." She smiled from ear to ear.

"Yeah I guess I did." Santana pull Brittany in the direction of their class. "I can call you Honey, Sweetie, Britt-Britt, Babe, Baby, and many more." She informed as they walked into their Math class.

A boy with a Mohawk overheard Santana talking as she came in with Brittany. Now that freak has Lopez too, he thought. How does he keep getting all these hot chicks? Lopez is unattainable as shit, everyone knows she a virgin, and she's like sex on a stick sexy as a plus. Well I know that I can get her 'cause, if Quinn is any example, she's not exclusive to Brittany in any sense. It's only a matter of time before she wants to fuck with Puck.

* * *

Brittany and Santana were enjoying their lunch on the field talking about anything that came to Brittany's mind, "I was really sad you didn't come over and Lord Tubbington did the funniest thing, he twerked."

"Really? I wish I could have seen that. You should call him Lord Twerkington."

"That can be his stage name."

They were interrupted by Puck when he came up to them, "Hey Santana looking hot as usual." He winked.

Santana scoffed at his attempt to woo her, "As you, and most of the student body, know that I am taken, by Brittany, so you can stop now. I'm not nor will I ever be interested." She wore a scowl when Puck decided to sit next to her. "Go away damn it!" He grinned at her.

Santana was about to go Lima heights on him when she felt something tug on her skirt, "You know you want a ride on the Puckasaurus."

Brittany put her arm around Santana's shoulder pulling her closer to her body, "I know that you have to force your way into girls' skirts and pants to have a good time, which classifies as rape. Santana has made it clear that she isn't for that oh so short ride you keep offering. Am I right Baby?"

Santana smiled at the term, "That right Honey."

"Yeah but that's not what Quinn said when she was with me this summer." He said smugly.

"What she does is her business. I have Santana and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, for now." He mumbled getting up and leaving.

* * *

A few minutes passed until Brittany whispered, "You make me happy…Please don't leave me."

"Only if you promise me the same, you make me happy too. I wouldn't dream of leaving we've been together too long for it to be considered."

Later that day Santana confronted Quinn in the locker room, "I see you have come to see me but I would love to see you-"

"Did you sleep with Puck? I thought you were a lesbian?"

"Oh please it was three weeks ago at a party and I was blackout drunk." She raised an eyebrow, "Why? Did you get jealous of him?"

"No just wondering. He came up to me and Brittany and said you two hooked up. He's trying to get in my pants and it's gross."

* * *

It's has been a few day, it's Friday today, and Puck has been relentless to get Santana's attention, and Santana is not too pleased to see Puck at her locker , "Britt let's just go to class before he notices we are here, I'll just look on with you today."

"No!" She says firmly. Like Santana Brittany has been getting tired of Puck. "I want him to leave you alone! I won't be able to take it if this goes on for the whole year. So I'm going to go handle okay."

They walk up to Puck and as Brittany was about to speak but he ignored her to speak to Santana, "Hello there Sexy. Why don't you ditch the freak and get freaky with me?"

"Will you shut up already?!" Brittany yelled causing people to stare, "Just because Quinn slept with you doesn't mean that she will. She hasn't felt anything towards you besides disgust. Leave us alone because I'm getting real tired of your bullshit." Brittany usually not one to cuss but for Puck she was willing to make an exception.

"Calm down Brian this between me and my next lay. You can have her back when I'm done." Brittany reared her fist back and connected her fist with he's jaw.

_Okay maybe when I said nothing happened, I may have meant nothing important happened. It was so worth the pain in my hand. I knocked him out! No one is allowed to talk about Santana like that. She is like the light in a dark room. She is the hope in a hopeless. She is my girlfriend and no one will say anything like that and get away with it._

_Mom was so mad, not at me, at the school for them calling her from work to handle the situation._

Mercedes rushed into the principal's office scared look on her face, "Britt, girl, what am I doing here? Are you okay?" She saw Brittany and Santana sitting in front of Mr. Figgins.

The Indian Principal, as stoic as ever, didn't react to her bursting in, "Miss Jones-"

"Was I talking to you?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't remember your name being called."

"Mom, please let the principal explain." Brittany pleaded.

"Miss Jones your daughter has knocked one of the other students and we need to talk about her punishment."

"No we won't! I know my baby girl and she wouldn't do this without a good reason." Mercedes defended. She knows Brittany could never hurt a fly, the girl doesn't even know how to use a fly swatter.

"It's true." Santana jumped in, "Puck was saying very inappropriate things about me and Brittany-"

"That may be true." Mr. Figgins cut in, "Yet Miss Pierce is in here and not in the Nurse's office and this school has a zero tolerance to violence. I'm afraid that you will have to be expelled for the year."

_George, you just do not know what went through my mind when I heard that. I'd have to stay another year in this hellhole. I'd sooner drop out of school than stay here. The worst part is Santana might leave me behind in whatever she wanted to do after high school._

_I was in that office tears were welling up in my eyes about to fall, when Hell's Angel came to my rescue._

"Now Figgins let's not be too hasty with this situation." Everyone in the room turned their heads to the door to see Sue Sylvester leaning against the door frame, "If from what I heard is correct, she was defending one of my most irreplaceable Cheerios and you're punishing her that. We just can't that happening can we?"

"Sue we cannot break the rules for one of your Cheerios once again." Mr. Figgins explains.

"I'm not saying we should break the rules. I, myself, am against violence as the next hippie. I'm saying why don't we bargain a bit." She turned her gaze to Brittany, "I've seen you around school and I must say you have the legs of a dancer and an attitude that won't question authority figures. That is what I need for my National winning team. So I propose that, instead of being expelled, she join my team and push us out even further ahead of everyone."

It's taking everything in me not to run at Sue and hug her, Brittany thought. I hope this works out. She gently squeezed Santana's hand in anticipation of when the silence will be broken.

"I suppose I could allow this, if she doesn't get into any more fights." Figgins relented.

Brittany quickly got up from her seat and hugged her mom," I thought I was going to stay here longer." She cried.

"It's alright, go thank Miss Sylvester and we can go home. I know how tiring this must be for you."

Brittany nodded and turns to Sue, "Thank you Miss Sylvester." She said wiping her eyes.

"Call me Coach, you start on Monday, and don't make me regret this."

_Okay I couldn't keep it up George! I was so scared! I thought if I told you about it like it was nothing it would feel like nothing. I was wrong. I will now pledge my allegiance to Coach and be the best Cheerio that I can be. My mom took me home and went back to work and now I'm alone. I'm going to take a nap._

Several hours have passed when the door to Brittany's room creaked open. Santana peeked in seeing that her girlfriend was in the middle of the bed on her side asleep. She quietly went in and lied down behind her and gently ran her fingers through her hair. "Britt." She whispered, "Thanks for standing up for me today. It really means a lot to me." She rests her head on Brittany's back, putting her arms around her waist. "I would never-"

"You don't have to finish. I know you wouldn't." Brittany cut off turning in her arms to face Santana.

"How long were you awake?"

"When the door creaked opened, almost scared me to death. I thought you were Lord Tubbington looking to see if I was asleep to read George. I told him no he couldn't read him, I guess that fueled curiosity and drive to read it." She giggled, "On a more serious note, were friends we stand and cheer each other up. It just so happens that you're my girlfriend so that increases tenfold. Usually I don't people hear people talk about you, unless it involves me in some way. I would gladly punch Puck in the face- off school grounds- again for you…and maybe a little for me too."

"You're amazing, you know that right." Santana stated.

Brittany hummed, "I'm not so sure I believe you. Maybe if you give me a kiss, I would believe you a little."

Santana smiled, "Only a little?"

"What can I say I'm very stubborn, it might take a lot kisses."

"I better get started." She said connecting their lips.

Brittany hummed happily as she put her arms around her neck. Brittany never felt anything remotely close to this when she was with Quinn. With Santana she always felt like she can be herself, but like this she feels like she could pick up the world, take it to the mall, and buy it a pretzel. That doesn't make sense but with Santana it does. "You make me feel so many things I can't understand right now." She said slightly flushed, breaking the kiss.

"I understand the feeling." Santana said moving to straddle Brittany kissing her again. Brittany placed her hands of her hips, "I've felt this way since the seventh grade." She said in between kisses.

My mom said something similar to that didn't she, Brittany thought. "Why didn't you say so sooner?"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you one day. I promise."

Brittany nodded knowing that Santana always keeps her promises. She looked at the clock and saw it was a little past seven," It's getting late, are you should spending the night here?" Santana nodded, "Good! Why don't you get in the kitchen and make me a taco? It's time for dinner."

Santana got off Brittany and stood at the side of her bed, "That is so racist." She said in mock anger, walking off.

"So no taco then?" She said getting up and following Santana, "I like tacos and I'm pretty sure you can make them the best out of the two of us." She explained, closing the door before Santana could get out.

"Fine I will make them but you get none." Santana huffed as she turned to Brittany, "Unless…" She puts both of her hands on Brittany's hips bring her closer, "You…" She kissed a trail up to her ear, "Can convince me otherwise." She blew softly into Brittany's ear making her shiver. Santana had a satisfied smirk on her face as she felt Brittany's hard on press against her. Okay I think it's time to stop now, she thought. She pushed Brittany back a little, "Let's get going, those tacos aren't going to make themselves."

A stunned Brittany watched at Santana left the room to the kitchen," O-oh my goodness."

_That was the first time ever that I have ever seen Santana like that and it was indescribable how it- ugh! I want to be able to do stuff like that for her too. After she left me in my room, I had to think of a wet koala to calm myself down, which brings me to Sam, remember my mom's boyfriend._

_Sam is Sam and he doesn't like green eggs and ham. He is a pretty cool guy! He helps me when I have boy part problems (I don't like to say penis problems because it will make me sound like I have ED, erectile dysfunction.) Remember that time with Quinn, he told me that if I don't want that to happen again I have to think of something scary. Have you ever seen a wet koala before? It's cute when it's dry and fluffy but otherwise it is nightmare fuel. He has big lips. He can do awesome impressions. He knows all this stuff about comic books and super hero movies. He is 32 years old, one year older than Mom. Most important thing is that he makes my mom happy._

_He really likes Mom. They have known each other for five years and dated for almost four years, in about three months I think. They met when my mom got a new job at this restaurant, she was going to be the new head chef and he was the manager._

It was early Saturday morning when Mercedeswalked in through the side door. It was her first day and she wanted to get acquainted with the kitchen before it was overrun by the other employees. "Excuse me who are you?" A voice called out startling her. She turned around to face the voice, seeing that it was a tall man with blonde hair, green eyes, and really big lips, "I'm not sure you're supposed to be back here."

"Oh, sorry, I'm the new chef. I came in early to get to know the kitchen better."

"That would explain the cook's uniform." He chuckled, "I'm Sam Evans, the manager." He held his hand out for her to shake.

"Mercedes Jones." She said beaming. It's was sort of refreshing to have a nice manager who cares about their work to come in early, unlike the one at her last job. He took her around the kitchen and explained how everything worked. When all of the employees came in for work, he gathered them around and introduced her to everyone, and then he excused himself, "He must really like his job. He was really thorough when he was showing me around, and he's friendly."

"Don't let that fool you." One of the cooks said coming up to her," I'm Kitty by the way. I heard that he was _friendly _with our last chef and that's why they left." Mercedes gasped, "I know surprising, isn't it? He looks so nice and innocent. I just wanted to tell you that so when you hear people talking about it you'll be a part of the rumor mill. Oh and one more thing he's really _friendly _with the owner of this place, some people even saw them kissing." She added before walking away.

All through the day Mercedes heard lots of thing about Sam, coupled with what Kitty told her. How he steals money and food from the restaurant, mainly, and how he sometimes randomly leaves for a few weeks. Unknown to them that Sam was always close by to hear every word.

It was midnight, an hour after closing, when Mercedes was making her way out of the door. Everyone left thirty minutes before leaving her to lock up. On her way to her car she saw a tall figure leaning against her door. Oh hell to the no! He ain't getting my car, she thought, "Back up Jack! This is my car and this is my mace!" She exclaimed pulling a can from her purse, "I'm not afraid to use it if I have to."

"Mercedes wait!" The figure called out in a familiar voice, "I just want to talk."

"Sam is that you?!" She came closer putting the can away, "If you wanted to talk, why didn't you stay in the kitchen? Instead you came out here looking scary as hell! Shoot have me think you gon' steal my car, I was gonna mace you, and then lose my newly acquired job!" She ranted, "Get off my car! What did you want?!"

Sam quickly stood up," I wanted to tell you it's not true. Those rumors aren't true."

"You scare me half to death for that?!"

He ran his hand through his hair, "Yes! I don't know why. I would have been miserable if I knew you would have believed anything they said. Usually I couldn't care less what my employees thought about me, but I can't stand the thought of you believing any of it, I just can't!" He exclaimed kicking a rock on the ground. "That doesn't mean I don't care about them but what they're say isn't true."

"Sam I-"

"The reason the last chef got fired was because I caught them stealing food and money from us!"

Sam-"

"I leave for a few weeks to go visit my sickly mother who is in Kentucky!"

"S-"

"I'm not having an affair with the owner because that would be gross! You want to know why?! She is my older sister! They saw me kissing her on the cheek and assumed that we were lovers!"

"Sam!" Mercedes yelled pulling him into her embrace, "It's fine. You didn't have to explain. I didn't believe them anyway, you seemed too nice to do any of those thing. How come you never explained this to everyone?"

"I don't care what they think." He pulled her closer, "I don't want you to believe them."

"I won't, I'll believe my friend before any of them."

_I bet you're wondering if they have been together for so long why they don't live together. That's a good question George… I don't know. I mean if it were me and Santana, I would move in with her very quickly. I'd be in there quicker than The Flash. Sam would be very proud of that reference._

_Well that's everything you'll need to know about me and the people that I find important. When more people come along I'll tell you about them._

_Oh! There is one more thing you need to know about me but I can't write it in you… There I folded a piece a paper, and placed it in the very back of your pages. It's only for you to read no one else. It's nothing very important to me okay. So…yeah._

* * *

**Also I'm not sure if I'm supposed to answer the reviews or not but thanks for them? Sorry I'm still a little confused about that concept. P.S. if you have never seen Scrubs, go watch now!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Today was my first day of Cheerios practice! It was so much fun! I think I did well! Santana thinks I did really well for my first time. It was kind of awkward with Quinn there and all, still I really enjoyed myself. After practice, Santana was wondering why I wasn't tired like the rest of them. I guess the reason I didn't get tired was because at the dance studio I attend they have a really strict teacher, Miss Evpraksia. Her last name is really hard for me to spell but she's great._

_Born and raised in Russia, she doesn't work with anyone who's is less than what she expected. I so happen to be her star pupil and her favorite. When she found out about my, know you, she responded "Eh I've seen worse than what I've heard about you." I don't know if that was a compliment or not but she still treated me the same and for that I love her._

_Back to the Cheerios, Coach said that she was really impressed with me out of all the years she had been coaching. I ran the fastest laps, had the least mistakes, and the seventh one not to cry one the first day out of all the Cheerios. Again I'm not sure if that was a compliment._

"Do I have to wear the skirt?" Brittany questioned as she held up the bottom half of her new uniform, "Can't I wear the girls' top and the boys' bottom? I haven't worn a skirt in like forever and a day, and I'm afraid I might give everyone a show if I do flips or high jumps."

"Stop complaining, that is why we bought special underwear Saturday." Santana informed, "Now put on the skirt and get out there." She encouraged kissing Brittany's cheek.

"I need a little bit more encouragement than that."

"Well if you get the skirt on and get on the field I just might make you tacos again," She bargained with a wink before leaving the locker room.

Memories of last Friday night flashed through her mind. Brittany let out a pained groan, "Wet Koalas." She whispered to herself.

"So it seems you're going to be joining the Cheerios." Brittany heard Quinn say coming up from behind her, "It's nice to see you again Brittany." She turned to face Quinn to see a smirk on her face, "I've been meaning to talk to you, to catch up, seeing as you and I haven't seen each other since the first week of June."

"Hey Quinn, it's nice to see you too." Brittany said shyly looking down at her feet. When she thought about it, it those seem like she had been avoiding her ex, unintentionally. "Haven't seen you in a while…"

"Yeah and I have just missed you so much." She stated pulling Brittany into a hug. Hesitant at first, Brittany hugged her back, "But imagine my surprise when, by the end of the first day a school, my girlfriend breaks up with me." Quinn smile grew when she felt Brittany tense, "Not only that but she got her new girlfriend to do it."

Santana wasn't my girlfriend then but when she says it like that it does sounds bad, she thought. I'm pretty sure what she did to me was worse, "She wasn't my girlfriend back then." Brittany tried to back out of the hug but was stopped when Quinn's grip tighten on her, "Um…Quinn."

"Get your hand off, Fabray!" Yelled a voice Brittany was relieved to hear.

Quinn let Brittany go the minute she heard Santana's voice, "Hey, why do you sound so angry? It's not like anything happened."

Santana narrowed her eyes at her, "That may be true, though I think anyone would be angry when they see that their girlfriend struggling to get out of their ex's hold on them." She directed her gaze to Brittany, "I was wondering what was taking you so long, I shouldn't have left you alone." She explains her expression softening as she walked closer to her.

"We talked about this remember and nothing happened really. You don't have to worry so much."

"I can't not worry if it involves you."

"Oh gag me with a spoon!" Quinn interrupted. "I'll see you to on the field. If I stay any longer I might barf." She said leaving.

_From Quinn reaction I can guess that Santana and I are disgustingly adorable._

_Being a Cheerio is going to be easier than I thought._

_X_

_The rest of the week was complete crap… that has been there for five days… in the hot sun… when the road is being re-tarred._

_You would think that with me being a part of the cheerios and knocking Puck out I would have a little more respect out of everything. Well the exact opposite happened! I'm getting treated worse than the crap I described that was in the sun._

There was something off about today. Like if this were a movie, suspenseful music would be playing right now, "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen today." Brittany said as they sat in Santana's car, "Do you think I could wait in your car until the last bell?"

"Brittany, you know I can't let you do that. We have to go to class or Coach will get angry." Santana explained. She waited a few minutes to see Brittany would get out of the car, she didn't, "Britt, come on, get out of the car." Brittany knew that Santana wouldn't get out of the car before her, not after that time she had to take her to the Dentist and she locked herself in the car.

"I-" She stopped when she saw Santana giving her a stern look, "Okay." She got out of the car and waited for Santana to meet her on her side. She held her hand and they were on their way.

The minute Brittany walk through the doors of McKinley, she felt the familiar sting of an icy beverage hitting her face. All she could do is stand there and feel as the syrup seep into her eyes and hear Santana spewing a tangent of Spanish words. Santana took her by the arm and lead her to the closest restroom, "Britt, are you okay?" Santana asked as she got paper towels.

"It hurts so much." She said trying her best to flush out the icy treat from her eyes, "I'm so glad I talk Coach Sylvester into letting me wear my regular clothes during the day or the uniform would have been ruined. I told you something bad was going to happen today and I think this was only the beginning." Santana pulled her from the sink so she could wipe Brittany's face.

While Santana was gently wiping Brittany's eyes, she pressed her lips to hers, "If it's any consolation you taste delicious." She said trying to lighten the mood before kissing her again.

Brittany smiled opening her eyes, "San." She breathes out in between. She puts her hands on her hips bringing Santana closer. She feels Santana smile into the kiss, "What are you smiling about?" She asked resting her forehead against hers.

"You called me San."

"I've called you San before…" Brittany said slightly confused when she felt Santana stiffened in her arms, "Do you not remember? I know I stopped for some reason in sophomore year but I use to call you that all the time. San?"

"Do you remember anything before that?" She asked hesitantly.

"No not really, it's all kind of a blur to me." Is Santana keeping something from me, Brittany thought.

She was about to voice her thoughts when the bell rung, "Why don't we go to the locker room and get you your gym shirt. You can't walk around with this shirt on." Santana suggested thankful for the subject change.

The next day Brittany didn't get slushed but she still had to change clothes. Someone filled her locker up with dirt and when she opened it dirt poured out all over her like a landslide.

The day after, she, with Santana, waited in the classrooms until the late bell rung to avoid what was happening. It was working until a certain point when some of the more hateful teachers, towards her, banded together. They pulled her into a room at the end of the day and told her that she couldn't do that anymore, they didn't explain any further.

It was the last day of the week when she discovered her clothes stolen when she was showering after gym.

"Britt what is taking so long? We have class in a few minutes." Santana said turning to see that Brittany was still in her towel, "Why don't you have any clothes on?"

Quickly closing her locker she answered, "Cause I'm naked, duh. Sometimes you can be so silly San." She said trying to play it off, "You should go ahead first to class and I'll meet you in class, okay?"

"Britt quit playing and get your clothes. I'm not going to leave, what if someone comes and messes with you."

"I don't think you have to worry about today anymore…" Brittany muttered.

Santana closed her locker with a sighed, "I know for a fact that you are very uncomfortable right now, you don't even like it when Lord Tubbington sees you in your underwear. Tell me why you won't get dressed."

"Maybe I'm trying to seduce you."

"As much as I would like for that to be true, we both know it's not. Stop playing around and tell me why you aren't dressed." Brittany looked down at the floor and mumbled something, "What?" She watched Brittany carefully knowing that she could figure out with her subtle body language. Brittany quickly cut her eyes to her locker and just as quickly they were back to the floor.

Santana reached to open Brittany's locker when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist, "San please just go to class before you're late. I'll catch up with you later." She whined, "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Then some damn clothes on, because for the last time I'm not leaving you here alone!" By now Santana was very frustrated with Brittany. Usually she never gets mad with her, not even when she was sleeping over at her house her cat supposedly told her to play pranks while she slept.

She pulled out of Brittany's grip, "It's not that hard to put on your fucking clothes. Get your locker open," She opened the locker, "Put your clothes, and let's go to class." To her surprise there were no clothes. Her school clothes, gym clothes, and even Cheerios uniform were gone. All that was left was a note. Picking it up, Santana read it, "Britt…" She looked up from the note, when she heard soft sniffling, and saw tears rolling down Brittany's eyes.

"Sandbags, Brittany, class is about to start in about thirty seconds." Sue Sylvester warned. Taking note of a crying Brittany and an enraged Santana, she decided to look into the old relic that she calls her heart and lend an ear to the two, "Do you have an excuse for why I shouldn't punish you with-"

"Everything's fine Coach." Brittany spoke up, trying quickly to wipe away her tears.

"Now Brittany you're naked and crying while an angry Hispanic person is trying not to be angry. Really this all reminds me of that trip I took to Puerto Rico, except the roles were reversed." She explained giving way too much information. She then switched her attention to Santana," Tell me what happened and give me the paper in your hand."

"Someone stole all of Brittany's clothes and her uniform." Santana filled in handing the piece of paper to Sue.

"Thank you. You are no longer need, you can go now." She said taking the paper.

She watched as Santana slowly left. She didn't want to leave Brittany, especially not after yelling at her for something she couldn't control. When she saw the empty locker and the note she felt so horrible for blowing up on Brittany, she knew she shouldn't leave without making things right. She also knew that she couldn't disobey one of Sue's orders. Maybe I can talk to her when she comes to class or when we are at practice, she thought. I can say I'm sorry then.

_After Santana left, Coach and I talked for a while and then she sent me home early. I'm not really sure she can do that, I still left anyway._

_We mainly talked about my uniform and the note. She said that I was the one to get the last girls' uniform and therefore I now have to were the boys' one, which I really don't mind wearing, it's just that it would give people more of a reason to call me a boy._

_I know what you're thinking George, What did the note say? Well you know what it said! It said horrible mean things that I don't want to repeat or think about! So use your imagination!_

_God George, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's that stupid note. It hurt so much I couldn't stand it. The only thing that hurt worse was when Santana yelled at me for the first time. That was like someone stabbed me in the heart, twisted it, and poured acid in the hole it created. It hurts…I wish you had arms so you could hug me._

_But I have a little good news in this tragedy. Coach said that she could stop it all or to the very least slow it down. She said she did the same for one of her former students before. Her name was Becky something, she had down syndrome on was picked on too until Coach stepped in._

She was interrupted from her writing when she heard her mom's voice, "Brittany! I'm going to work and Santana's here to see you."

Quickly putting George away she made her way into living room, where she saw Santana sitting looking at her hands, "San? Why aren't you at practice?" The next thing she knew was that Santana was clinging to her desperately. This was all new to her. She had never seen Santana like this before. She brought out her thoughts when she heard her mumbling words against her neck, "What's wrong San?" she asked bring her hand up to rub Santana's back soothingly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I promise I won't ever yell at you like that again, okay. I promise, I promise, I promised." She whispered the last part.

When she went to her last two classes she expected to see her bubbly blonde sitting in her seat waiting for her to show up. When she didn't see her in those classes she panicked a little but reassured herself that she would she her girlfriend at practice. When she got to practice she looked everywhere for Brittany and when she couldn't find her, her mind went back to that day. With that in mind she ran from the field to her car and to Brittany's house.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Please don't leave me." Santana sobbed into her shoulder, "I got so frustrated…when you couldn't help it…I didn't mean…Please don't leave me."

Brittany barely understood most of the words that were coming out of Santana. Through most of it she could really feel she was feeling so bad about it, even worse than she felt, "It's going to be fine. Don't cry, I won't leave I promise. We'll still be together." She finished with a kiss to the forehead, "We're fine." She isn't really sure what she needs to say but it seems its calming Santana down, "We're fine." She repeated leading them to her room.

"We're fine." Santana whispered

"We're fine." Brittany whispered back.

"We're fine."

"We're fine."

"We're fine."

"We're fine."

"We're fine."

"We're fine." Brittany said now hovering over Santana in her bed. Looking down Brittany got caught up in Santana's eyes and Santana vice versa, "I promise whatever happens we are going to be fine, nothing can change that."

Santana put on a sad smile, "Yeah nothing…"

_Santana is asleep right now so I'm taking the time to write in you again George. I won't be that long because snuggly cuddle time with San is like the best thing in the world that you want to have for the longest you can get._

_Tonight, there was something about tonight that is filled with happiness and a twinge of sadness. So much of this week has been like that. I think it might be because Santana is keeping something from me. She is afraid of me leaving and it doesn't feel like she is only talking about our relationship. Have any ideas George, feel free to input._

_Seeing her like that, scared, unsure, and that desolate look in her eyes, it was all so unlike the Santana I know._

_I wonder if I ask will she tell me or will she put it off?_

_X_

It was morning when Brittany woke up to kisses being peppered all over her face. Her eyes still closed as she enjoyed the feeling, "Britt-Britt I know you're awake" Came a raspy voice close to her ear. She smiled as she slowly opened her to see deep brown eyes staring back at her. It was then that she noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes, neither was the girl on top of her.

She moved her hand up Santana's body up to her cheek, cupping it, "Hey Honey how are you feeling after last night?" That's not what I wanted to say, Brittany thought. Why did my hand move? I didn't move it. What's going on here? When did we take our clothes off?

"It feels a little sore." Santana answered leaning into Brittany's touch. Sore? Sore from what, "I'm glad we did it still. In the end, I feel so much closer to you, in a way I want to be so close that we are one person."

"How would we use the bathroom then?"

"God way to ruin the moment," Santana giggled, "It's one of the many things I love about you. You are so crazy sometimes and so am I, crazy about you. I love you."

Brittany smiled pulling her down into a kiss. Santana moved her hands to cup Brittany's face as her hands move to grip her hips. She loves me, she thought. Deepening the kiss, flip them over with her on top. This seems familiar, "I loves you too San."

* * *

Suddenly Brittany woke up to kisses being peppered all over. She looked up to Santana smiling down, "San!" She looked down and saw that they were still wearing their pajamas from last night. She flipped them over. Brittany was now straddling Santana's stomach, "I think I saw into the future. It all felt so real."

Santana was looking up at her with an amused expression, "Tell me what you saw in the future." Brittany went on to explain what happened.

As she went on Santana turned unreadable, Brittany took it as a sign of being astonished, "I'm not sure what happened the night before, it seems like it will be something monumental. That's the only way I can describe it. It was like there was a cloud of happiness, warm and fuzzy. We sounded so happy."

Santana smiled, "I bet we did…" I know we did, she thought. One day maybe you'll remember everything…

**So what does it seem like is going on here? Does Santana know something? Why is Sue so nice to Brittany?**

**Maybe I should change this story to M rated**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey George, it turns out that I'm not really psychic. I can't see into my Sapphic future with Santana …sorry I've been away for two weeks things have been really stressful lately. Coach was really good on her word, so it's not that. It's Rachel Berry, Glee Club star and girl I saw Quinn cheating on me with, has started following me. I don't even know why, well obviously she wants me to join the Glee Club. I mean why would she start now?_

_Santana has gotten really annoyed with her, I don't find her to be annoying, though her persistent attitude is starting to weigh me down and she is cutting in on Santana Time. I can say one thing about Rachel, she like a ninja. Sometimes when I lock the door to the stall in the bathroom and then turn to the toilet, she's sitting there…Okay so that might not be true. She is still a ninja regardless._

_Here is a quick break down of what happened over the past two week._

_Rachel: Brittany! I have the most wondrous opportunity… (etc.)_

_Me: No Thank you_

_Rachel: Please Brittany… (etc.)_

_Santana: (vicious words my mom told me never to say.)_

_And that is the basis of what has happened. Why is so important to join anyway. I'll join so that I can be left alone._

Why do I have to get Brittany? Because it will make Quinn happy and if I make Quinn happy, she'll do things to me to make me happy, very happy indeed, these were the thoughts going through Rachel's head as she waited for Brittany at her locker. If I get Brittany to join, Santana will join without a fight, it doesn't make me happy that my supposed girlfriend is trying to get into another girl's pants and I'm helping her do it at that. It helps that I know that it won't happen, Santana and Brittany seem like they're in for the long haul.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't see Brittany coming up to her, "Rachel, I going to join." Rachel beamed at her jumping up and down, "You'll leave me alone now, right?"

Nodding her head furiously she tackled Brittany into a hug, "You won't regret this. You will make an excellent addition to our-"

She was cut off when she felt a hand grip her shoulder and tore her away from Brittany, "Why does everyone have their hands on my girlfriend lately? I know that she is hot, but you know what else? She be taken by this Sexy Bitch, right her." Santana ranted going into a fake gangster accent.

Brittany couldn't help the smile creeping on her face, "It was just a hug, San, nothing serious."

"Ish Cuz hugs be serious bizz." Santana smiled as she saw Brittany trying to hold back her laughter, "Hugs lead to cuddling; cuddling leads to snuggling; snuggling lead to mwah" she said giving Brittany a kiss.

"And what does mwah lead to?" Santana whispered into her ear, "Ahh…"

"Maybe ooh, oh, and mmh."

"Santana and Brittany," Rachel interrupted," As much as I enjoy your playful banter. I feel as though Brittany has some news to tell you."

"I joined Glee Club."

"Did she force you to join? You know you don't have to." Santana whispered.

"She won't leave me alone, if I don't join." Brittany whined, "And I really miss Britt and San Time during school. Now it's Britt and San Time, plus Rachel."

"So you don't want to join?" She shook her, "I don't want you to do things you don't want to, if I can help it. I'll take care of it Baby." Santana step up to Rachel who was trying to listen in, "Look here Berry; there has been a change of plans. Brittany isn't joining and you're going to leave her alone. If I see you come up to her, trying any of this again, I will make you regret it."

_Santana has been amazing with the blast of Berry I have been getting, glaring at her when she's too close stuff like that._

_It's been a good month and a half since we've been together. Time stands still the first time I see her every day and yet the end of the day comes so fast, I feel like I only see her for five minutes before we have to say goodbye. I wonder why we haven't gotten together before._

_She said she has liked me since the seventh grade, I must have thought she was being a best friend I guess, stupid brain._

_I like Santana so much._

_X_

_Lately Santana has been sad. She won't tell me what's wrong either. I want to help, I really do. Maybe it's because we haven't had a proper date. We have went out, though I don't think buying my special undies counts as romantic, unless there the kind that Sam keeps in his special drawer. I should ask him about that._

_So tomorrow, which is Sunday; I will surprise Santana with how romantic I am. Candle lit dinner, a movie, snuggling on my bed that should cheer her up._

Brittany ran up to Santana's door, almost breaking the door down as she knocks on it. She's so excited about the surprise she has for her girlfriend, she didn't notice the door opening, and hit Mr. Lopez on the nose, "Oh Mr. Lopez I'm so sorry."

He laughed it off, "Its fine Brittany, what can I do for you today?"

She looked down shyly, "I was wondering if Santana could come to my house? I have planned a dinner for her in the most romantic way." She looked up to see that Mr. Lopez had a kind smile on his face, "She has been a little down in the dumps. I thought this would cheer up."

"That sounds like a wonderful Idea. Santana!" He called out. A Few seconds later said person came into view with her hair in a messy bun wearing sweats. "Brittany here," Pushing Santana through the door way, "Has come to ask if you would come to a dinner she has planned in the most romantic way." He smiled watching Brittany blush and his daughter stand frozen.

"Dad you could have told me my girlfriend was at the door, I'm a mess." Santana complained.

"I think you look pretty." Both Brittany and Mr. Lopez said, "You'll go with me right?"

"Yeah just let me get changed."

Santana turned to go back into her house when Brittany took her by the wrist, "You look fine, come on."

_All in all I think it went pretty well, If I might say so myself. She liked my dinner…_

"Brittany what is this?"

"Isn't it obvious? It's a candle lit dinner. It's romantic."

Santana looked at the table in confusion and in disgust, "I'm sure it is, and it would be if it weren't so…" she trailed off.

"You don't like it." Brittany panicked, "Of course you wouldn't like it, I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. Santana I-" She was cut off by a kiss from Santana, "I should have-" Another kiss, "I'm so sorr-"

"Brittany I like it. Thank you for it. I'm sure it's going to taste delicious?" It came out as a question. Okay Santana you can do this, she thought. Britt made you this lovely- she made me dinner, I can eat it.

_To my understanding, she liked the movie very much…_

"Now that we have finished our food let's move on to the movie." Brittany said moving to her room pulling Santana along, "I got this movie from Sam's movie collection. I hope you love it."

"Britt I'm sure I'll love anything you pick." Santana explained, sitting against the headboard of the bed. When Brittany turned around to set up the movie, she held her stomach in pain. I'm so sorry you had to take on for the team, "Have you watched it before?"

"No, it's going to be a funny kids' movie I know. That's at least what I'm going by the title, Adventures in the Bush." Brittany finished setting up the movie and quickly set herself next to Santana.

Five minutes into the movie, Santana mouth was wide open in shock at what she was watching, "Um Britt, I-I don't think-"

"Shh…I'm sure something funny is going to happen any minute now." Another five minutes later, "Wow that woman sure is flexible."

_This is where it got a little bit more..._

"Hey Britt." Came the concerned voice of her mother, "There is a mess in the kitchen and that could only- Good Lord!" Mercedes exclaimed as she looked at the screen. Sam came rushing in when He heard Mercedes. He looked at the screen and his eyes widen.

"Hey Sam!" Brittany waved oblivious to the tension in the room, "I hope you don't mind that I took a movie from you're house."

_Awkward._

_So maybe things didn't exactly go as planned. I can't be the first person to mistake a porno as a children's movie. I might have given my girlfriend food poisoning too. I don't know what I was thinking this was a complete disaster. I'm honestly surprised that I still have San as my girlfriend._

_After Sam explained the movie to me, I became as red as a tomato._

"San I really didn't know that the movie was like that." Brittany explained she walk them to the door, "This whole thing was for you. I wanted to do this to make you happy."

"I am happy Britt-Britt. I'm always happy with you." She smiled pulling her into a hug, "You're a silly girl, you know that."

Brittany smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I know, but you've been looking sad lately. I don't like it, when you're sad. It's like looking in dim room. You know there are lights on in there, but you're still looking for the light switch."

"I have been feeling like that."

"I don't want you to feel like that. I want you to feel like you're on top of the world, like you can take anything that is thrown at you. I feel like that when I'm with you." Brittany looked away from Santana slightly embarrassed by her little confession.

Santana giggled, "Don't look away like that. It makes me think you don't mean it."

Suddenly she was pulled into a kiss, "I mean it, Santana." Brittany promised, "I love you."

"Brittany." She began to panic seeing that Santana looked very sick. Santana gently pushed Brittany away.

"It's okay San, forget what I said. I'll see you later."

Santana quickly stopped Brittany, when she saw her leaving, "It's not that Britt." She turned away and emptied the contents of her stomach, "I love you too, Britt-Britt."

"That was so gross." They both laughed, "Along with my heart and love, I gave you food poisoning, #Best Girlfriend Ever." Brittany sung, picking Santana up and spinning her around.

"Wait! Stop! Stop spinning before I get sick again."

_All in all I think it went pretty well, If I might say so myself._

_X_

_Not much happened today. I didn't go to school. Santana was still poisoned. I went to her house and took care of her. I tried to make her soup at one point. She didn't say out right say, but she doesn't want me handling her, or anyone's, food anymore._

_I love her._

_X_

_Trick or Treat, George! One week until Halloween. Guess what I'm going to be. The Batman. It took a little persuasion but Santana is Catwoman, it was only obvious since she is my sexy girlfriend. We are going to a party, it's at night, it's at cabin, and you know where cabins are? In the woods! And do you know what's in the woods? Stanger danger with no Ranger! That makes me rethink wanting to go to the party but San really wanted to go, and who am I to say no._

_If I were to say no she wouldn't go she would go trick or treating with me and Sam's niece._

_In a way I'm kind of excited to go. I'll be in a mask, no will know it's me. I can be a regular person going to a party!_

_What's the worst that could happen?_

_X_

_It's the day after the party and I'm at home by myself thinking. The party itself was intense; the events that took place were shocking. The outcome of them, I don't know whether it was good or bad._

_Do you remember when I told you about that dream with Santana? That's what I'm thinking about._

_Was it a dream or was it something more?_

"You ready Batman?" Santana asked as they stood in the yard of the cabin. Looking around they saw a few of the party goers passed out drunk.

"As long as you're there with me, I'm ready for anything, Catwoman." Brittany said smiling down at Santana.

"I don't think I've ever seen Batman smile before." They laughed as they made their way inside.

This was Brittany's first High School party. When she walked into the cabin she was slightly overwhelmed by what was going on. People were practically having sex everywhere, drinking like there were no tomorrow, and some people were beginning to strip. The music is so loud that the bass of the song is shaking the whole house.

She stayed close by Santana, who doesn't seem to be as affected by any of it, "Are they always like this?"

"No they are usually tamer. This one is out in the woods so they are going all out." Santana explained taking Brittany's hand and leading her to the kitchen, "Let make you a drink, it will loosen you up a bit."

"Yeah that sounds good." Brittany leaned against the sink as she watched Santana mix their drinks. When she was done, she hands Brittany her drink, "Cheers!" She exclaimed bring the cup to her lips. She waited for Santana to drink hers first. While she was busy drinking her drink, Brittany pour hers out over her shoulder into the sink.

"That was really good San."

After a few more drinks and Brittany dumping them in the sink, Santana went to the bathroom.

Brittany went walking around the cabin to see if there was anything to do. She made her way to the patio sat down in a chair and sighed, "Hey Brittany!" Came the enthusiastic voice of Rachel Berry. She was wearing a cape and crown, and had a staff. Brittany gave her a little half smile.

"How did you know it was me?"

Rachel sat in the chair next to Brittany, "I could see your eyes through your mask, and even the blind could see your incredibly blue eyes." She looked around for a bit, "I'm not being yelled at or feeling the burn of a glare to the back of my head. Where is Santana?"

"Bathroom." She breathes out

"You sound so blue Brittany, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing important."

"I know I've bothered you before, but I want you to know if you ever have a problem you can come talk to me. I have been told I'm a great listener." She offered scooting her chair closer to Brittany's and leaning over to give her a hug.

"I'm not having fun." She stated hugging her back, "I've been here for an hour and a half, and I don't see what's so fun about this. I've tasted alcohol before and it was horrible. The only fun thing I see that looks entertaining is the dancing, which is people basically having sex sideways." She explained pulling away from Rachel, "I'm not sure if it's because I'm not use to this type of thing; but I don't know, this seems so stupid."

"Why did you come?"

"Santana wanted to." She smiled.

Rachel smiled with her, "Hey Rachel, Batman, What are you doing out here?" They turned to see Marilyn Monroe coming towards them, "Oh Brittany it's you." It was Quinn.

"Hey Quinn." They both said. Quinn sat down next to Brittany and discreetly told Rachel to leave, "I'll be back, Brittany, with some juice or water. You must be thirsty." She waited for her to nod before leaving.

"Hey Britt, how are you?"

"That's the first time you have called me that."

Quinn scoffed, "What is that only reserved for your girlfriend now?"

"No, my mom and her boyfriend call me Britt too." Brittany mumbled.

"Speaking of girlfriends, where is Santana?"

"The last time I saw her she was going to the bathroom."

"And how long ago was that?"

"Around thirty minutes now." Brittany starts to get up from her seat, "I should go see if she's okay."

Quinn caught Brittany's hand as she was about to leave, "You know it would have been our one year anniversary this month." Suddenly she pulled Brittany into a kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yelled a furious Catwoman with a timid Rachel slowly trailing behind. She quickly pushed Quinn away from her, "I knew it you love her don't you?" Her fury turned to sadness, "I was just some game to you wasn't I?" She sobbed.

"Oh don't play the victim. While you were inside getting drunk, Brittany was outside looking sad and bored. It's not my fault she got lonely." Quinn countered.

Santana ran into the house with Brittany running after. She ran into a room and tried to close the door, but Brittany got in before it could, "You can't honestly believe what Quinn said?" She closed the door behind her. It hurt when she saw Santana turn away from her," I didn't kiss her either."

Brittany walked up to her and tried to pull her into a hug, but she got pushed away, "Leave me alone. Go back to Quinn. See if I care." This time when Brittany tried, she held on to her. Santana flailed her arms trying to get out of her hold.

She was finally let when one of her arms hit Brittany in the face. Brittany fell to the ground clutching her face in pain. "Oh my God, Brittany, what did I do?" She whispered. She rushed over to her side, "Baby, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." She cried. She helped Brittany up to the bed that was in the room.

"I know San." Brittany took off her mask, "Are you going to listen to me now." Santana nodded as she took off her mask. They lay on the bed, Santana cuddled into her girlfriend's side and Brittany running her hand through her girlfriend's hair, "I'll never love anyone more than you. Don't ever let that go through your mind. Quinn randomly kissed me and I pushed her away. Do you understand everything I have told you?"

Santana nodded, "I love you."

"I love you too." Several minutes later Santana began to cry, "San what's wrong?"

"If you love me why don't you remember?" Santana looked up to Brittany to see confusion all over her face, "It's not fair! You remember everyone else, why not me? Did I do something wrong?"

Brittany worried kissed Santana's forehead, "I don't know what you're talking about, but I know you could never do anything wrong. I love you." That made Santana cry harder.

"You forgot two years of memories we made. How can I believe you when you say that?" After that Brittany let Santana cry until she fell asleep.

* * *

6 in the morning at Santana's house, Brittany was now putting Santana in her bed after taking off her Catwoman suit. She was in the middle of taking her suit when she was a piece of paper fall from Santana's desk, "What's this?" she questioned as she began to read.

_Brittany. This one person describes so much for me. She is my girlfriend, Lover, true love, love of my life, first and last love, and many more. She was my first everything, as I was hers. Everything was so perfect to us, we were so happy, nothing could touch us._

_We never went public telling everyone that we were together. I wanted to, I wanted to so bad. I wanted to tell everyone about my amazing girlfriend. Brittany did as well but she knew what this town would do to us. "I can take stuff like that. I never want you to be subjected to even a fraction of how I'm treated. You're the greatest person in the world, people should only talk to you and treat you like a queen." Can you believe she actually said that?_

_She is the sweetest person to ever live I swear. This town we live in, even with all of its bad, hasn't corrupted her. Then again she has Miss Mercedes, Sam, and that weird Russian teacher supporting her._

_By the end of seventh grade I asked her to be my girlfriend. I was so nervous that day. I couldn't deny it anymore, I liked her and I want to be with her. The minute we were alone I blurted it out, it was so embarrassing. She stared for a bit, making me extremely nervous, and then she smiled. She had the goofiest smile on her face. I think I had one matching hers. She answered me with a kiss, her first kiss, my first kiss, our first kiss, our first of many. Our days from then on were filled with secret kisses, glances, and fleeting touches, in public._

_Eighth Grade year was possibly the worst year for our relationship. It was also a point in our lives we knew would change everything. I everyone was either in the middle of puberty or just starting. Girls were getting mad for no reason, starting argument that didn't make sense, and putting make up on three inches thick. Boys couldn't keep it in their pants and instead of bathing used axe body. Everyone was stealing each other's boyfriends and girlfriends each week it seems. Boys were hitting on me left and right and it so happen to be in front of my girlfriend each time._

_I knew it had to be wearing on her nerves watching as boy tried to unknowingly take what was hers. I knew if the roles were reversed I'd be clawing eyes out of peoples' heads. In those times I would always pull her away to somewhere, "We're fine." I would repeat until she felt better. When we would find a place to hide, we would stay there holding each other. That's how we were when she told me she loves me for the first time._

Brittany placed the paper back on the desk and stared at Santana's sleeping form. She finished taking her suit off and got in bed with Santana. The last thing she remembers was lying there staring. She doesn't remember falling asleep.

_What Santana wrote was Recalling Memories, memories we had. Memories I forgot of us being together. How could I forget anytime I've spent with Santana, that's all I do now._

_We were together, why don't I remember? I love San._

_Did something happen to make me forget?_

_Why didn't I ask these questions last night? Because I thought we were having a drunken conversation._

_It all makes sense now, why she was sad. She thought I had started remember only to have that hope dashed as I thought it was a future event. Ugh! Stupid! I know for a fact she won't come up to me and tell me everything, she has been keeping to herself for the past few years._

_Oh my God! Does that mean I cheated on her with Quinn? No wonder she didn't like to stay around Quinn._

_I'm the worst girlfriend ever…_

_I'm going to try my best to remember._

**I must say everyone was close in guessing in the last chapter, close to a quarter but close nonetheless. And the movie bit is based loosely on real life situations. **

**School started I'm so excited, said no ever.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is shorter.**

**To Guest K: Sorry if the plot seems out of place. I thought it was going well. I mean that is how I got the idea of the story anyway, well it was a sub-plotted idea. And no not Alzheimer. Thanks for the opinion.**

* * *

Since the party Brittany and I have been on better terms with each other. If I wasn't so focused on becoming the next Broadway hit, we could have been friends sooner. Santana still glares at me, but the intensity of it has lessened. I have even gone to her house and her mom does the most wondrous thing. She breaks out into song. I even got to sing with her a little. Though I have not known Brittany that long, she seems to have her mind on something. Rachel thought as she saw Brittany and Santana off and made her way to glee club.

I've notice that lately Brittany Pierce, usually one of my hardest workers, has been a little out of it. That is unacceptable and I won't tolerate it. All the Cheerios need to have their head in the game, that's how we win nationals. If they don't they are kicked of the squad or met with an unfortunate accident involving the stairs. The same would go for Brittany if it weren't for the fact that I need her, in more ways than one. These were the thoughts of Sue Sylvester as she watched Brittany drop a Cheerio. She blew the whistle signaling practice is over.

Something is definitely wrong with Brittany, that's the eighth time she has dropped me in the past two weeks. I want to be angry with her, but she looks at me with such sad eyes when she apologizes that I can't do it. She looks so sad all the time now. She didn't even look like that when everyone was picking on her. I know it's not because Santana broke up with her, they are still together. These were the thoughts going through Quinn's head as she saw Brittany tell Santana goodbye and began her walk home. Or at least I think so.

Why won't Brittany tell me what's wrong. She walks to and from school and I haven't been to her house a while. She hasn't come to mine either. She has been like that ever since that party. I shouldn't have gotten drunk at that party. I don't even remember most of what happened or how we got in my bed. I woke up and saw she had a bruise on the side of her face. She told me while we were dancing I got her. I have the feeling that only half of that is right. My Britt-Britt is sad and I don't know how to make it better. Santana thought as drove past Brittany's house.

That was Santana's car. She hasn't been here in a long time and Britt-Baby has been moody. I wonder if they broke up. I should ask her if it's true. Mercedes thought as she saw Brittany come into view. She stood up from the chair on the porch and took a deep breathe, "There goes my baby, there goes my destiny. Onliest one for me, there goes my baby!" She sang as Brittany walked up to her.

"I think that song would work better if I were Sam." Brittany smiled at Mercedes as she laughed, "Hi, Mom, did you not have to work today?"

"No I had the day off." She said sitting in her chair. She pointed to the chair beside her, "Sit next to Mama, she got questions for you." Brittany sat in the chair and turned towards Mercedes, "You've been sad lately and I've noticed that Santana hasn't been here as much. Did you get into a fight and split up?"

"No Ma'am. Santana and I haven't split." She said like that was the craziest thing she had ever heard.

"I'm just asking. I guess I shouldn't have judge a book by its cover." Mercedes said as she went into the house.

"What do books have to do with this?" Brittany asked as she followed her inside.

"They don't have anything to with that. It's a figure of speech." Brittany stopped in the entry way of the kitchen, waiting for her mom to further explain, "People will look at the surface and if they think it looks a certain way, that what they will think it is without looking deeper. You understand right?"

Brittany nodded, "I hope Santana doesn't think that way. I should go call her to make sure we are still together." Then she rushed off to her room.

Santana was lying on her bed doing her homework when her phone rung. A smile spread across her face when she saw it was Brittany calling her, "Hey Britt-Britt."

"Santana, did we break up?"

Her eyes went wide, "No we didn't." Santana's mind was going a mile a minute. Why would she ask that? Does she want to?

"Okay, I was just making sure. I don't want to break up."

She let out a relieved sigh, "You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Heart attacks are from loving too much." There were muffled sounds coming from Brittany's side, "No Tubbs I'm talking to San about something important right now. No you can't talk to her. Fine I'll tell her you said Hi. Go outside or something."

Santana laughed at how Brittany communicated with her fat cat, like it could actually respond to anything that she was saying. She decided to play along, "Now, Britt, be nice to Lord Tubbington. He just wants to talk."

"San don't be on his side." She whined, "You're my girlfriend, be on my side."

"I don't know. Tubbs gives me things for me to be on his side. What would you give me?"

"Sex, I can give you sex." She replied bluntly.

It took a few seconds before Santana responded. She was completely caught off guard, "Wow that was unexpected. What brought this on?"

"I've been thinking that maybe we should."

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah I do. Tomorrow will come by and take me to school, possibly an hour before school starts?"

* * *

Mercedes was on her way out when she saw Santana's car pull up, "Santana you're back. I was wondering when I would see the day you would came back. I'm off to work, but Britt is in the living room waiting for you."

"It's nice to see you too, Miss Mercedes. Have a nice day at work." She said walking into the house. She walked into the living room and saw Brittany sitting on the couch," Why did I have to come here so early?"

Brittany patted the seat next to her, "I wanted sit in relax with you before school started." She explained as Santana sat next to her. She snaked her arm around Santana, "And I can't do this in your car." She leaned down and kissed her.

"You could have done that in my car." Santana said smiling into the kiss.

The kiss started off slow, until it became heated when Brittany deepened the kiss, slowly pushing Santana on her back, "Oh Britt." Santana moaned as Brittany trailed kisses down her neck. She gasped as she felt Brittany grind into her center, "Britt-Britt, what has gotten into you?" She breathes out.

"I want to show you how much I love and appreciate you." She explained reaching behind Santana and unzipping her cheerleading top. She pulled it off, tossing it to the side. She looked down at Santana's almost naked top half, her tanned smooth skin mesmerizing waiting to be touched. She ran her hand up her body to her, slightly flushed, face and cupped it.

Santana lied there lost in Brittany's piercing blue eyes, waiting to see what she would do next. She brought their lips together sliding her hand down Santana's skirt. Santana moans into Brittany's mouth when she feels her teasing her from outside her dampened panties.

"Britt, don't tease, please." Santana pleaded, "Touch me." Brittany pulled her panties to the sided and plunged two fingers into her wet folds, "Oh my God." She hesitated a little before she began to pump her finger in and out. Santana's moans got louder as Brittany gradually sped up, "I'm so close, I'm coming. " Brittany's fingers kept going helping Santana ride her orgasm.

"San, you know what?" Brittany her fingers pulled out of Santana and brought them to her mouth, tasting them," You still taste really good." She said smiling. Santana didn't catch on to that last sentence.

* * *

Brittany had stuff to do during lunch and told Santana to go sit with the other cheerleaders. That's where she is now bored out of her mind. She wanted nothing more than be next to Brittany, especially after this morning. She wanted to return the favor, but Brittany told her that she came from watching her, which made her feel good, but she wanted to touch Brittany.

"Santana, you are glowing. Did you and Brittany do something last night?" Quinn said using her hand to shield her eyes.

All attention at the table was now directed at Santana, waiting for an answer, "What I do with Brittany is none of your business." She said scowling at everyone.

"I think everyone at this table has been a bit curious about Brittany in that way." A random cheerio spoke up, "I think you and Quinn should tell us what she's like." The table nodded in agreement.

"She is a fantastic kisser." Quinn supplied earning a glare from Santana, "What is with the look you know she is. Sadly that was the only thing we did, well I did. When we were kissing once, she came."

"Shut up!" Santana yelled getting up from the table and leaving the cafeteria. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her Brittany doing that with Quinn made her so angry, especially since she hasn't done that with her. She was walking down the hall, having calmed down, when she was Brittany.

"San, I've missed you." She called from down the hall making her way to her girlfriend. As she got closer she noticed that Santana was upset, "What's wrong?"

Santana decided the blunt approach was the best way to go, "Did, Quinn, make you come while kissing?" Brittany blushed and nodded nervously, "Is she a better kisser than me?"

"San, it's not like that." She looked to her left then grabbed Santana's hand, "Come with me I have a fun way of explaining it that will make up both feel better." She said leading them to the janitors' closet.

When they got in Brittany picked Santana up and instructed to wrap her legs around her waist as her back rest against the wall, "Britt I don't see how this is…" She trailed off when she felt Brittany's member rub against her center.

"You feel that?" she smiled when Santana nodded, "Quinn only got me to feel this way once and it wasn't completely by herself. Want me to show you what happen." Another nod, "I don't know, maybe I should stop." She teased pulling away a little.

"No, don't stop, keep going." She pleaded wrapping her arms around Brittany's neck bringing her closer.

"It started like this." She said crashing their lips together. Soon Brittany deepened it slipping her tongue in that Santana gladly accepted. After a few minutes of making out, "After a while, I began to think back on she had said about you and me dating. So I was imagining you at this part." She said grinding her hips harder against Santana making her gasp.

"It felt so good, San. Better than anything I've ever felt with Quinn." She leaned in close to her ear, "Every time I have ever came, you were involved in some way remember that." She whispered into her ear.

"God Brittany." She moaned when she felt trailing kisses along her neck, "This same goes for me too. I'm so close."

"I love you, Santana." Brittany said as she got closer to climax.

"I love you too, Brittany." She kissed Brittany as they both came trying to keep the noise down to minimum.

* * *

They were lying in Brittany's bed curled into each other, after a tiring practice, when Santana spoke up, "I can't believe you dry humped me in the closet."

"San, I think we both know that there was nothing dry in there."

"When did you get so perverted?" She asked laughing.

"I am not. I felt like we should try to be more intimate with each other, we have been together for a little over four months now." She explained, "I've loved every minute of it, sometimes I don't think it's real and then you kiss me, bringing me back to reality."

_George I don't care for. I don't want to just focus on the past. What matters is now. Maybe I'll remember bits and pieces of my past, but in the past two weeks, and the fact that I was ignoring my girlfriend in that time span that made me think we broke up, have made me realize that I'm happy for what I have._

_Don't get me wrong I'm still curious to know, I just won't be as curious. Maybe one day San will tell me or one day I'll be eating a bowl of cereal and it will hit me like a train. I will wait patiently for both. I will come to me if I do certain activities._

_I did remember the first time that I um tasted San… I kind of feel like I shouldn't have told you that last part. I'm going to change the subject now._

_San does not about this know this. Coach wants to meet me after school to talk about something. She told me not to tell anybody._

_Keep it a secret George._

_X_


End file.
